1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electric motor mounting fixture, and more particularly to a mounting fixture for mounting a miniature electric motor on a support member such as an electromotive model airplane or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electromotive model airplane, as an example, the fuselage is generally connected to an electric motor by means of a mounting member. The mounting member is fastened to the fuselage with screws or the like, and is constructed to engage with a mounting member receiving portion which is integrally provided on the outer casing of the electric motor. The mounting member receiving portion is composed by two L-shaped members arranged facing each other with a space inbetween so as to form a T-shaped engaging groove. Because of this, the conventional mounting member comprises a platelike mounting portion for the fuselage of a model airplane, a platelike engaging portion to be fittingly engaged in the receiving portion of the motor casing and a joint for connecting the two portions. Thus, it is I-shaped in cross section. Conventionally, it is normal practice to manufacture such a mounting member by means of integral mold processing. However, in molding a mounting member which is I-shaped, complicated processing dies are required to mold and process a recessed portion to be formed by the I-shaped joint and, moreover, it is hard to obtain adequate accuracy.